User blog:Geobuddyfight100/Dragon Emperor El Drago Character Profile
Name Kosta Goulioumi Age 25 Personality Kosta is Proud and very self-comfited perons his strong and powerfull he never lost a single buddyfight people call him the buddyfight king tought Kosta get angry easy to people who are dishonest lies and have no trust he really hate this type of character hi trust people only if they are honest and trustfull and saying the truth World Ancient World Buddy Duel Sieger Name Ryuga character Age 20 Personality Ryuga is Proud and strong person his Brash and agressive and very easy angery person he will not forgive people who hurting his master's team mates specially to george he wont calm hiself util the person pays for hurting his team mate ryuga is no-nonsense person his very comfited and more focus his loyal to kosta he call him master or master kosta he follows every older of his master and he will accomplish his master's olders World Dragon World Buddy Wind cavalry dragon voltex arms Name George micho Age 19 Personality George is caring kind and very friendly person his kindhearted and very sweet to other his respectfull and mature and he accepts the true nature of a person and they the personalitys of a character he meets tought george is very easy-to-anger sometims he can be also very sensited he get hurt very easy he becomes serious and calm sometimes in buddyfight he focus and levelhead and he respects the person he fight and he does not go easy in buddyfights World Legend World Buddy Valkyrie Skuld The Lamentarn Of the Future Name Sophia Micho Age 21 Personality Sophia shes a sweet and polite girld she caring kind and suppoted she friendly happy-golucky girls who loves reading books all the time she rarly get angry and upset she never swears she to polite she believes swearing is wrong and unpolite she really loves her brother at bad times she will do anything to make her brother happy again World Magic World Buddy Dragonwizard Tempest Wing Sotiria Goulioumi Age 35 Personality Sotiria she's caring and very polite woman she cares about her cousin and she protect him for danger she a little sensited but she kindheart and very determate to fight along side with her cousin and her team mates World Danger World Buddy Armorknight Black Drake Name Sakyo Kurayami character Age 18 Personality Sakyo is mysterious and very quite person his serious and focus he sometime can become dark sometimes his loyal to kosta and he trust him and follow every single older of his master sakyo take buddyfight very seriousy like bleyblade he very stong and powerfull he using his power to protect his team who are the weakest and destory those who are evil and hurting people World Hero world Buddy Rescure dragon leader Immortal Spirit Ryuto character Age 15 Personality Ryuto is brash and agressive like ryuga his also very reckless his very comfited and very rushfull he will protect his team mates he will not foregive to people for hurting his friends or saying bad thing to his team leader World darkness dragon world Buddy black dragon of demise death tallica Name Ryo Hakanebleyblade Personality ryo is pround and comfited and overenegetic person he posited and very lighthearted he sometime carefree to much he becomes also very respaceble and serious sometimes he love eveything about having fun and respect your opponet ryo thinks george is his son ginka for being kindheart headstong and determate to win a fight World Dungeon world Buddy Guardian dragon of the sanctary lumiere Christo Goulioumi Age 40 Personality he very wise man he his know everything about buddyfight his very trustfull person to is newple and george he believe george is the true friend of kosta he gonna do anything to protect his team and punish the people of evil for hurting george he very wise but very angry person to people are bad and mean he taught george how to buddyfight like kosta he his just 8 years old his old but he know everything about the game and his expert on buddyfight World Katana World Buddy Wander the gold Jin ryu character Age 17 Personality jin is calm cool and colleth and quite person his never overeacts he keep his mind calm and focus to battle his loyal to everyone his will do anything to protect them for harm World searing executioners Buddy lord of the searing executioners gagalgarios Kite Tenjo character Age 18 Personality he proud strong and self-righteous character his loyal to kosta and his have a sence of justice he protects people form danger and his trustfull and honest ot his master he will crush everyone of harm his team mates like he hurt jack for attacking and bulling george for his team mate aaron lost to a buddyfight match he hates team diablo of the chaotic and selfish behevior of be cruel and cold and he promise to his master they will be stop no matter what the cost kite has rivalry with apollo for be the ultiamate star of the star dragon world he will prove him the meaning of the star dragon world is true color and stop the diablo for creating a world cruness and selfishness World star dragon world Buddy star dragon fo bonds jacknife Garifalia Age 28 Personality she caring kind she help her team many time she the nurse of the team she will heal the team's injurys she care about george she want him to be happy and posited tought she easy angry when people lier to her and set her up she goe on a rampage and later cries after that she trust kosta and she will follow evey older garifalia and sophia want george to be happy they both help george to cheer up again she and sophia are friend and they will do anything for george to be better and happy again knowing george is sensited she will make him happy once again World divine guardians Buddy guardian deity dragon of divine paradise avalon Category:Blog posts